My Everthing
by XxfairyvampirexX
Summary: After Buu.Vegeta has being doing nothing but training and Bulma feels neglected becuase of this.Does the prince care for his mate?.My frist fanfic


Hell guys ^_^. This is my frsit V/B fanfic and my frsit fanfic. Double YaY XD! Hope you guys liek it ^^

I DONT OWN DBZ( But me wish me did:( )

My Everything

It had been 2 months since the death of Buu and everything was going back to normal. Well as normal as things can get for the Z-fighters and their families.

Bulma was sitting in the garden reading her favourite book pride and prejudice by Jane Austen, she had just gotten to her favourite part where Elizabeth realize she in love with Mr. Darcy. Even though she read this book 20 times she always got butterflies at this part.

In away Mr. Darcy had always reminded her as her husband maybe that why she loved the book so much.

Bulma sighed think about Vegeta made her realized how much she missed him. She thought after the whole thing with Buu who have made him a bit more care. But no he was even more cold to her than she he use to be. The only time she ever saw him was when he wanted food, he train all day and most of the night. She glad that he was spreading tiem with their son but she only wished if he would spend a little time with her.

She then sighed again and decided to work on a new project to keep her mind of Vegeta.

Bulma spent most of the day in her lab working on her toaster that also can work as a phone (Don't ask me.)

"Mum?"

Bulma look to see her voice had come form and there standing in the door away was a small boy with lir ca hair.

"Oh Trunks sweetie I thought you were training with your father"

"I finished training Mum and I was wondering when dinner would be ready"

"What..?"Bulma look at her wrist watch and saw it was nearly half past seven.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I'm so sorry sweetie I guess I lost track of time, I tell you what why don't I older us pizza"

"YAY PRIZZA" Shouted Trunks with exciment

"You go and get clean up and I will go and order them

"Okay Mum" Said trunks and he rushed off to the bathroom.

Bulma smiled as she watched her son run off and walked into the living room to the phone. As she walked in she found her husband sitting down watch one of the movies SAW (I always thought Vegeta would like those films lol.)

Bulma was never a huge fan of gory, films like that would always make her feel sick. She stood there for at least five minutes and didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Where's my dinner woman?"

_This that all I am to you a cook. Well I will show him_

"Sorry Vegeta, I was working on a new project and kinder got lost track of time. But hey I'm ordering us pizza."

Vegeta just growled and continued to watch his film

She sighed yet again (Sorry she does that a lot)

_Err what I was going to do...OH RIGHT pizza_

She picked up the phone a dialled the number.

"Hello this is Uncle Mario's Super Pizza how many I help you"

"Hello yes I would like one veggie pizza please, 15 plain cheeses pizzas and 17 extra large pepperoni pizza please."

"Ok, anything else miss."

"No thank you. And would you please deliver it to Capsule Corp."

"No problem miss it should be there 2- 30 minutes."

"Thank you bye." Bulma said as she put down the phone.

_20 – 30 minutes that should just be enough time_

"Vegeta I'm just going to ok upstairs and freshen up. I will leave the money on the table just in case the pizza boy comes and I'm in the bathroom. Oh and this time don't threaten to kill him."

"Hey he asked for a tip and I told him not to piss me off"

Bulma look at herself in the mirror of hers and Vegeta's bedroom. She was wearing a shot red dress that show off her curves, red high heels and her favourite sliver heart necklace.

_God I look hot, he won't be able to keep his eye off me._

She then left the bedroom and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find her son and husband digging in to their pizza.

She walked up to the table while shaking her hips and sat down.

"Err mum why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like why sweetie?"

"Why are you in your best dress while we are eating pizza?"

"Well honey sometimes it's nice to just dress up once in a while" Bulma said with a fake smile

_He hasn't even looked at me_

"Okay?"

Vegeta got up from the table and left the kitchen without saying a word. Bulma faced filled with rage as she saw him leave.

"Mum are you ok?"

"I'm fine Trunks now finish your pizza before it gets cold" Bulma said as she bit into her pizza.

Bulma striped into her nightly and crawled into her bed. She stared at the empty side next to her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she tried her best to wipe them away.

_Is that all I am to him just his cook and a easy fuck?! _

A single tear fell down her cheek as she fell into a deep sleep.

Bulma awoke with a yawn and looked over at her table clock that read 2:45. suddenly she heard the door open she quickly shut her eyes and pretend she was a asleep.

Vegeta entered the room and walked over to the bed where his mated laid. He sat down next to her and just watched her unaware that she was wide awake.

He reached out his hand to stroke her soft cheek.

"I can't believe I nearly lost you..."

_Nearly lost me what is he talking about it?_

"..But I promise you i will become strong enough to make sure that it will never happen again..."

_What is he talk about he never lost me unless..._

"..I can't believe I let that monster.. grrrrr.."

_Does he mean the whole thing with buu....?_

Vegeta striped down to his boxers and moved under the covers to lay next to his mate. He then wrapped his arms round hr small waist and pulled her into his chest. He kiss the top of her head and whisper to her "My everything..."

Bulma smiled and a tear fell down her check as she feel asleep

* * *

Aww very sweet. Sorry if Vegeta seemed a bit OCC at the end. Meb this is my frist fanfic so when reviewing please show mercy

XxfvxX

xxx


End file.
